


Something New - Tacsuit

by orphan_account



Series: Something New (Kinky Shakarian) [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Spandex, kinky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First of  series of stupid short fluffy one-shots featuring clean kinks. It's no secret that I love a slinky outfit, so I gave Alice one. And Garrus can't seem to get enough of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New - Tacsuit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for dropping by! This ficlet was a lot of fun to write. And for once, it doesn't have a sad twist! No seriously! First of a series... hopefully. (You may recognize the Tacsuit from Being Human. It'll be back again. I can promise that. Have fun! Feedback is appreciated, but be nice. I'm posting from Android, sorry for lack of indenting.

'So, what do you think?'  
Garrus could only stare. His girlfriend had just left her cabin's bathroom in a black bodysuit, cuffed at the neck, wrists and ankles. It looked like something Miranda would wear, except all black and without the ridges, just a smooth, matte, black form.  
"What does it do?" the turian asked.  
"Lets me do this." With a shimmer, the raven-haired woman disappeared.  
"Cloaking? Can't you do that already?"  
"Well," came Alice's disembodied voice, "only with my bulky hard suit for combat purposes. This is tailored more for reconnaissance. Also, I can cloak indefinitely now. As long as I have energy in this cell." She flickered back into view, and a grin played on her face. "I can see you staring, Vakarian. Something you want to say?"  
Garrus stripped the gawk from his mandibles and straightened himself out.  
"It looks - you look, magnificent."  
He wasn't wrong. The fabric, old-styled Earth Lycra, simplified her form, accentuating every curve. The wiring in it which allowed her to cloak almost wasn't there. It only glimmered blue for a moment when she disappeared or reappeared. The suit made her easier to look at, turning features and colours into simple shapes and flowing form. 

Spirits, she was beautiful.

Alice beamed. "I'm glad you like it." She strode across the room and took Garrus in her arms. She surprised him, but he took a deep breath, and placed his hands on her back, stroking her spine gently. The material was smooth and delicate, but stretched to conform to the curve of her back, frictionless to his long fingers. He ran his other hand into her hair, which matched the colour of the rest of her body save her head and hands precisely to the hue. Garrus subvocally purred, mandibles fluttering, and closed his eyes as he rubbed Shepard's hair, smoothing it into her back.  
Alice gripped his chest slightly tighter, giving a bright, toothy smile. "Having fun back there?"  
"Hm?" Garrus opened an eye, gripping the tuft of hair in his hand. He huffed and smiled. "Yeah. This suit is... different. You should start wearing it around."  
"Maybe. You seem to be enjoying it." Alice spoke sardonically.  
Garrus' mandibles widened in a turian blush. "Heh, yeah." He rubbed her scalp, the other hand playing up and down her spinal column.  
Alice pushed herself up from him, put her hands on his head, and pressed her lips to his. Garrus' eyes widened, then he took a breath and closed them, mandibles wide, leaning into her. Her spandex-layered chest rubbed against his carapace. Alice giggled, nibbling Garrus' top mouthplate, Garrus taking it from her teeth and returning with a chuckle and a nip on her lower lip.  
Alice laughed and pulled away. "Well, I guess it's also good for getting you out of your little moods."  
"Haha! I suppose so. Now get back here."  
Alice locked eyes with him, her hazel eyes fiery, smirking devilishly. She tumbled into her lover.  
"Ack!" Garrus laughed, licking Alice's septum lovingly, rubbing her waist, every move shaky with lust. Alice stroked his mandibles, leaning back into his face, wrapping him up in a deep, affectionate kiss.

After about a minute locked in each other, Joker's voice rang over the speaker. "Shepard? Message from Anderson. Better head down to the comm room if you and Garrus aren't... busy."  
Alice sighed and turned her waist to face the ceiling. "How is it that these messages always come in at the most convenient times, Joker? You been spying on us?"  
"Well, not me, but EDI can't help it, and you guys make her... uncomfortable sometimes."  
"Well if I see a vid titled 'Fluffiest Moments' on your user files, you're in trouble."  
Alice could hear his sarcastic grin. "Yes, ma'am."  
"Well, I'd better go get that." She stood up and started undoing her suit.  
Garrus leaned up. "If you've got a moment later..."  
Alice smiled gently, leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Definitely. I'll bring the suit."  
"I'll bring the *expensive* cross-chirality wine."  
"You do that." Alice slipped on her Alliance soldier dreads and moved to the elevator, beaming and waving as the door closed between them. Garrus lazily returned her wave, flopping down on the bed when the door closed. He chuckled to himself, remembering the smooth feel of the spandex suit, and its rubbery scent. He remembered that she would return soon, and he balled his fist in front of his head, mouthing "Yes!"

Then it hit him, and the realization forced his eyes wide.  
He needs to get ahold of some cross-chirality wine.  
Garrus threw himself out of bed, and ran for the door.


End file.
